Whole Again
by UninspiredRambler
Summary: Raven thinks about Beast Boy and knows that he could be the one to make her Whole Again.


**Whole Again**

**Summary:**

**Raven thinks about Beast Boy and knows that**

**he could be the one to make her Whole Again.**

Raven lay on her bed, thoughts racing through her mind. Raven had loved someone, loved him so much and had even let him into her heart. 'Malchior…' Raven thought bitterly. He had betrayed her love. Raven's heart had been broken into shambles. She became disheartened and was afraid to love again.

Somehow, the mysterious Goth had managed to fall in love once more. A certain handsome comrade had unknowingly captured her heart with his looks and humorous personality. She didn't mean to, but she had fallen head over heels for him.

'Beast Boy…' her mind whispered his name.

_If you see me walking down the street,  
Staring at the sky and dragging my two feet  
You just pass me by  
It still makes me cry  
You can make me whole again._

Raven remembered how protective Beast Boy had been towards her when she was going out with Malchior. Beast Boy had tried so hard to warn her, but his warnings only fell on deaf ears. Raven had been so blinded by Malchior's false love and now, she paid the awful price.

It was only after the revelation of the horrible truth did Raven realize how much Beast Boy truly cared for her. After the battle with Malchior, Raven's true feelings for Beast Boy emerged. Raven hadn't been able to contain her affection towards him any longer and embraced him.

_If you see me with another guy  
I'm laughing and I'm joking trying to get by  
I wont put you down  
cause I want you around  
You can make me whole again._

Oh how she adored him, the way he always tried to brighten everyone's day. The way he grinned, the way he danced with happiness when he beat someone at a video game and even when he tried to cheer her up. The many attempts Beast Boy made had lightened her day, made her smile on the inside even though she never showed the actual contentedness she had on the outside.

Raven closed her eyes, feeling a tear trickle down her cheek. Sadly, his heart would never belong to her. Best boy still loved someone who was gone, someone who was a traitor of the Titans. Someone she envied and yet despised.

"Terra…" Raven muttered enviously.

_Looking back on where we first met,  
I can not escape and I can not forget,  
Baby you are the one  
You can do no wrong,  
You can make me whole again._

Beast boy had fallen in love with Terra and never had gotten over it, even though she gone. Why wouldn't he? Terra was beautiful, preppy, fun and to top it all off, she could show emotions without losing control of her powers. Terra was everything Raven could never be, everything Raven hated and yet, Terra was everything she yearned for.

Raven had made it plain obvious that she hated her when Terra was on the team, yet how foolish had she been to allow herself to believe that Terra was innocent and trust worthy. Even through the mask of anger and hatred Beast Boy had worn when he had learned Terra had betrayed them, deep inside, he still loved her. His love for her had burned strong then and continued to burn strongly till this day. Even though he wouldn't admit it, Raven knew that Beast Boy still loved Terra.

"He always has, always will…" Raven sobbed, tears flowing endlessly, depression piercing her delicate heart.

_Time is laying heavy on my heart  
Seems I've got too much of it since we've been apart,  
My friends make me smile if only for while,  
You can make me whole again._

Raven turned to her side on her bed; sorrow still etched clearly on her one her face, and looked at the clock on her bed stand. The clock blared out five-thirty a.m. 'I guess its time to face the world again…' Raven thought and pushed herself out of bed. Raven contemplated what to wear and decided to stay in her pajamas for just a while longer. 'Its not like anyone would like what they set their eyes on… I doubt anyone's up either. Besides, their really comfortable to wear…' Raven thought to herself, looking down at the purple belly halter and black shorts she wore.

Raven walked out, rubbing the sleep and tears out of her eyes. Raven descended the stairs leading to the kitchen and opened the door. She froze at the doorway when she saw who was sitting on the countertop, drinking soymilk.

"Top of the morning to you Rae!"

Beast Boy…

_Looking back on where we first met,  
I can not escape and I can not forget,  
Baby you are the one  
You can do no wrong,  
You can make me whole again._

"Morning…" Raven said, walking straight towards the cupboards and pulled out a kettle. She filled it with some water and put it on the stove to boil. Raven then sat down across Beast Boy and put her chin in her hands and sighed.

"So what you doing up so early?" Raven asked, trying her best to strike up a conversation to break the silence. "Couldn't sleep anymore… Your excuse?" Beast Boy replied. "Guilty as charged…" Raven answered sarcastically. She just couldn't help peeping from the corner of her eye at Beast Boy. He was wearing nothing but green pajama bottoms and an unbuttoned pajama top.

Beast Boy noticed her glances and smirked, "Like what you see?" Raven blushed and looked away. "Please, its hardly worth looking at." Beast Boy grinned and peered at her outfit. "Can't say the same for you Rae, you look really hot in that. Ever considered using that to replace that boring costume yours?" Raven looked at him, her face flushing an even deeper red. "You are aware that I can hurt you for that comment right?"

Beast Boy chuckled at her comment and grinned. Beast Boy eyes were drawn to Raven's face and he looked into her violet eyes. Beast Boy was shocked upon the discovery that Raven's eyes were red and puffy.

"Raven, have you been crying?" Beast Boy said softly.

_So now I'll have to wait,  
But baby, if you change your mind  
Don't be too late,  
Cause I just can't go on,  
Its already been too long,  
But you can make me whole again._

Raven froze and gulped; she looked away and stammered, "What makes you say that? You know that I'd never cry. It's pointless to cry…" Beast Boy got up from his chair, abandoning his soymilk and walked over to Raven side. He put his thumb under her chin and made her face him face to face. "Yes you have, you may deceive me with your words, but your eyes give your lies away. Tell me, what's bothering you?" Beast Boy said, looking deep into her eyes. "I already told you, I… I don't cry!" Raven said, trying to keep her face from crumpling.

The kettle began to whistle; breaking the much hated sullen silence.

_Looking back on where we first met,  
I can not escape and I can not forget,  
Baby you are the one  
You can do no wrong,  
You can make me whole again._

Raven jerked her face out of his grip and walked to the whistling kettle and turned off the gas. Raven made took out a tea bag and began to make her tea, all the time aware of Beast Boy's eyes boring into her back. Raven heard him get up and walk towards her. She quickly stirred her tea and began to walk away when he stopped a few feet behind her.

Raven thought she was free of his questioning eyes and presence but how wrong she was. Raven heard fast footsteps coming towards her direction, knowing Beast Boy was coming towards her, but for once, she was some how dreading his warm and comforting presence. Raven quickened her pace but was cut off when Beast Boy ran into her line of vision and blocked her pathway.

"Raven, what's bothering you? Please, you know that you can trust me." Beast Boy said, his eyes pleading her.

Raven looked away again, muttering "Its nothing… You're worrying over nothing…" Raven pushed past Beast Boy and was about to walk away when Beast boy made a grab for her wrist.

_Ooooooooooooooh_

Looking back on where we first met,  
I can not escape and I can not forget,  
Baby you are the one  
You can do no wrong,  
You can make me whole again.

Beast Boy gripped Raven's wrist tightly and pulled her towards him. Raven dropped her cup of tea in surprise and felt his soft lips touch hers. Her eyes widened in shock and felt him push her back against the wall. Raven pushed herself away from him and tried to escape, but found that he had put his arms at both sides of her.

Beast Boy put his face close to hers and begged, "Raven, I beg of you, tell me what is troubling you!" Raven felt hot tears rush to her eyes, it pained her to see him so concerned for her when he didn't love her the way he loved Terra. "No, there's nothing to say…" Raven said, shaking her head, the shaking movement letting the tears loose from within its confines.

"Damn it Raven! Can't you see that I love you! It pains me so to see you so miserable!" Beast Boy shouted, punching the wall at her side in frustration. Raven stared at him, more tears flowing. "You lie! Who would love a heartless demon like me?" she retorted, sorrow flowing from her every word. "I would! You're not heartless; you're just trapped in a world of pain! I've seen you Raven! I've seen you happy; I've watched you from afar! You just need someone to be with you! Let me be the one, please…"

"I love you too, but I know that you love Terra as well. You're just confused with who you love, that's all." Raven said, looking away. Beast Boy made her face him and looked at her straight in the eye. "Look at me Raven, do I look confused to you? Please Raven, believe me, I would never lie to you. Let me be the one to lighten your burden please?"

_Baby you're the one,_

Raven looked into his eyes and saw pure adoring love and knew that she had found the one.

_You can do no wrong,_

The one person she could confide in, the one she could love.

Raven hugged Beast Boy, and sobbed into his shoulder. He made her face him and his face neared hers, their lips dangerously close. Raven closed the gap between them and poured out the passion that she had kept for so long. They parted and Raven smiled and went to his ear, whispering to him.

_You can make me whole again._

"You have made me whole again…"

_**The End**_

**Dear Readers,**

**My second fic about Beast Boy and Raven! BOOYA!**

**I actually wrote it in Chemistry class since my teacher was really boring.**

**It took me 3 hours to type and edit it too.**

**I can't believe I added so much sappiness to it too, LoLz )**

**Do me a favor and review, please?**

**I'd really love to know what you think about it!**

**Hugs From,**

**PearlyFaerie**

**P.S.**

**Here's a summary of the next story I plan to write, review and tell me what you think about it, k?**

**Title: Accidental Love**

**Summary Raven gets into an argument with Beast Boy and walks away in a huff.**

**But not before she falls on him and their lips and lives connect!**


End file.
